The present invention relates generally to friction operating mechanisms, and more particularly to carbon to carbon friction mechanisms.
In the past, carbon discs or plates have been used to produce lightweight friction operating mechanisms such as clutches. One such carbon to carbon friction clutch is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,846,326, issued to Tilton et al. on Jul. 11, 1989. In this clutch assembly, carbon plates are used for both the driver and driven plates. Bolts and spacing blocks passing through peripheral apertures in the carbon driver plates and in a pressure plate are used to bolt the clutch assembly to a flywheel. As such, the outer diameter of the pressure plate is sized to accommodate the peripheral apertures needed for the bolts and spacing blocks. This results in increased weight for the clutch assembly.